


Menunggu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ORCHID: Puisi 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di sini, aku masih menunggu.





	Menunggu

_Menggila aku_   
_Mencermati lekuknya mata merahmu_   
_Kerlingannya yang kutahu jelas rindu_   
_Masih ada kaca di antara_   
_Membikin sepi menyusup dada_   
_Namun, aku memaksa duduk di bangku gerhana_

_Menggila aku_   
_Menuruti gelapnya jalan kau kutuju_   
_Jalannya bersalju dan berdebu_   
_Walau ada volta memisah jika_   
_Mendebar galau bibir manja_   
_Tapi aku hanya mematung saja_   
_Karena aku bila tidak_   
_Depresi otakku tanpamu serentak_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2017. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
